Ghouls
by Lolita-Ice
Summary: Recent reports of dead bodies disappearing started occurring in London. Dead bodies somehow started just disappearing, and when found once again, multiple parts of the body had disappeared, leaving just bones and the head. It was soon found out that it was the work of ghouls, and not just any average ghoul, for this one's name is Kaneki Ken.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Ghoul &amp; Harry Potter Crossover

XXX

Third Person Speaking:

XXX

Recent reports of dead bodies disappearing started occurring in London. Dead bodies somehow started just disappearing, and when found once again, multiple parts of the body had disappeared, leaving just bones and the head.

XXX

Harry's POV

XXX

"What do you mean by disappearing and reappearing with only bones and the head?" I asked Hermione and Ron.

We were currently sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour chatting away, waiting for Ginny to come over, she had outgrown her robe and went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy another one.

"Ron says they say it's a ghoul…" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Pardon? A ghoul?" I asked confused. "Aren't ghouls supposed to be harmless?"

"Yeah, doesn't make any sense does it? Dun know why, but my dad says that the council reckons it's a ghoul thing."

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice cut in. I looked over to see Ginny standing there, in her arms were her robes which was neatly tucked.

"We're talkin about the dead body thing." Ron told his sister. As soon as Ginny sat down, Florean appeared quickly with an ice cream sundae for Ginny.

"So, has Ron told you about the news yet?" Ginny asked.

"What news?" I asked curiously.

"They say that Professor Dumbledore was interrogating the ghouls about the incident, the ghouls supposedly scared the ministry so badly that they needed to ask Dumbledore to handle them, that's why we could manage to see the ghouls at school that is if they haven't left yet."

"What!? Seriously, what if the ghouls attack innocent students?" Hermione questioned angrily.  
"C'mon, Dumbledore's there, and the only people who are getting eaten are dead people. Plus I seriously don't mind if they eat up Malfoy." Ron said.

"Wait just a second, how many ghouls are there?" I asked.

"A few I think, I'm not really sure." Ginny replied.

XXX

Dumbledore's POV

XXX

Hearing what had happened to several bodies of the humans, the ministry had sent men to catch the ones who were responsible for the crime. The ministry had then later informed me that they had caught a few ghouls, but that although they did managed to catch them, they were very dangerous. When told that they had survived a kiss from a dementor, and even attacked a few aurors, the ministry had asked help from me to deal with the ghouls.

At first I had expected slimy creatures like normal ghouls, however I was deeply surprised when a young teenage boy, two men and a little girl turned up. Two of them had masks on their faces, but it wasn't hard to tell their ages as their bodies told me exactly how old they were.

The first one who spoke was the man with purple hair. "Bonjour," he said raising a rose from his hand. "I heard you all attacked dead human bodies and ate their meat, am I wrong?" I asked. The little girl looked at the one who had only one eye uncovered, the rest of his face masked. "Onii chan?" She whispered in a tiny voice.

I crinkled my eyebrows, no, something was off, how can this innocent little girl be part of a group who ate off human meat. She looked absolutely normal, unlike Tom Riddle who had been rather weird for his age.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I suppose?" The silver headed male questioned in a fluent accent. "Yes," I replied. "What more do you want from us? We were made to eat human flesh, now we aren't even eating fresh meat from a human, we are plainly eating flesh from a dead man, what's wrong with that? Even if I'm not eating, Hinami chan needs to." He said gesturing to the little girl.

"Wait, so you were the ones who ate the flesh?" Dumbledore asked.

"We never denied that fact in case you haven't noticed." The silver haired boy said.

"I see, however it isn't respectful towards the dead people's family, they are already having a hard time losing their family, now that their family is dead, how would they feel if the body is even eaten up?" I said, reasoning with them, hoping that they would stop feeding on human flesh and perhaps start eating animal flesh or vegetables.

"Would you rather we eat living human beings?" The silver haired one asked once again.

"No! Of course not, but perhaps vegetables, animal meat, there are a lot of food you can eat besides human flesh."

"I'm sorry for changing the topic, but Mr. Dumbledore, have you never been to Japan before?" He asked.

"Japan?" I said out loud. Japan had suddenly closed off, no outsiders were allowed to enter and rarely did any Japanese come out. Japan's wizards made a law that no people from other countries were allowed to apparate to Japan.

"It's been a long time since we've heard anything from them. They now keep to themselves and the only thing that show us that Japan is still on earth is because every year Japanese comics and cartoons are shipped out for the rest of us to enjoy." I told the lot.

"Well, Japan is full of us ghouls and more importantly, they feed on living humans, unlike what we are doing here sir. Anyways sir, we can't eat or drink human food, the only thing we can drink is coffee and water. The rest of the human food literally tastes disgusting." The boy said.

"May I ask you and your friend's name?" I asked.

"Kaneki Ken,"

"_Hinami chan, can you tell the man your name?"_ He asked in a language although I didn't know, I recognized as Japanese.

"Hinami Fueguchi…" The girl, Hinami said in a small voice.

"Tsukiyama Shuu~" The purple haired one said.

"Kazuichi Banjou." The man with large muscles said.

"So, do you have to eat meat all week?" I asked, afraid that it might cause harm.

"No, we kept some, we simply need a fridge." Kaneki said indicating towards the large sports bag which Kazuichi had in his arms. I felt the urge to vomit. Sure, I had dealt with many people and my hands were most certain full of blood, but simply thinking that the bag was full of chopped up human meat made me sick.

"I see, I'll see to that you get a fridge or ice to store the… um… meat," I choked out. "Anyways, the students of this school will be coming tomorrow, so I dear hope that you will not cause any problems, you'll simply be here for a week, so that the minister of magic will know that you won't be causing more trouble. If possible, can you please find a more… um… more, unwanted dead body to feed on so that nobody will know that there was a missing body?" I asked, can't even believing what I just said.

"We normally do, but Hinami chan was hungry and we had no time to find any, so we went to the closest dead bodies we could find and shared it." Kaneki said.

"Well, now that I know your situation, I'll prepare rooms for you, please mind that although you are not allowed to feed upon the students, you are welcome to walk around the school if you feel like it. As for the meat… I'll cast a spell to create a piece of un-melting ice so you could place your meat on it to store." I said.

XXX

Time skip

XXX

Harry's POV  
XXX

After arriving at Hogwarts we went to sit at the Gryffindor table while looking about hoping to catch a glimpse of the ghouls.

XXX

Soon, the first years filed in, Professor McGonagall leading them to the hat. As the hat started singing and announcing the names of the first years and what house they were in, the three of us clapped along, although none of us were really paying attention.

After singing the school song, we all started the feast. "Nearly Headless Nick!" Hermione called to the ghost who was floating about three steps away from us.

"Hello there, pleasure to meet all again." He said,

"Sir Nicholas, I have something to ask you," Ron said as he shoveled more potato into his mouth.

"Sure, ask away!" He said, coming towards us.

"Are the ghouls still here?" Ron asked, immediately the whole Gryffindor table stopped chatting all looking at Nick, hoping to find out the answer that they had also wanted to know.

"Well yes, they are going to be staying for the whole week the bunch of them." Nick said.

"Are they really like how the rumors say they are? Big gigantic horrid black slimy creatures which are three times bigger than normal ghouls and their breath stinks like hell and you can even smell bits of human flesh which has gone bad?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Whoa there young miss, where on earth have you heard those rumors?" Nick asked.

"So they're not?" Dean Thomas chirped in.

"Most certainly not!" Nick cried. "They're actually quite a nice bunch, odd but nice. There's a little girl in the group who seems like the nicest girl ever, I saw her saving a bird the other day. She was quite a pretty one, short brown hair, brown eyes, long lashes and looks like an eleven or twelfth year old."

"Are you sure you're describing a ghoul, that sounds like a normal person and although we never are really good at studying, we have studied about ghouls." Seamus said.

"Exactly, a ghoul is an ugly creature that resembles a slimy, buck-toothed ogre. They tend to live in the attics or barns of wizards and witches. They are relatively harmless creatures and are just seen as nuisances because of the noise they make. They are relatively dimwitted, and live off of bugs and other household pests. At most, they will groan and throw objects. And Seamus although you aren't good at studying, it doesn't mean the rest of us aren't" Hermione said.

"Well, they are entirely different, they look normal enough, two of them wears a mask." Nick said.

"Wow, maybe they look disgusting beneath that. By the way, where are they right now?" Colin said,

"Yeah!" I shouted, wanting to know where the ghouls were.

"Well, they should be down here in a second, Dumbledore wanted them to properly show themselves."

"Nearly-Headless-Nick…" Parvati started. "Do they… Do they really eat human meat?" She asked. I gulped, looking at Nick, hoping to not need to worry that this year was going to be quite troublesome. "Well… Yes, I'm afraid." Immediately a few first years started shuddering, terrified and the rest of us looked rather sick.

Suddenly we heard a thud on the ground. We all turned to find four people standing on the marble floor. The other houses students turned silent looking at them, a few of them whispering, wondering who they were.  
A young girl was first seen, with short ash brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was holding the hand of a male who looked like he was in his teenage years. He had silver hair and was wearing a mask which was made out of leather. There was a grin on the mask with a zipper on it. Only one of his eyes were seen. His hair was quite weird, but compared to the third person, it was really nothing.

The third one was a man with a tall and rather lean build. He had purple hair and he wore purple clothes. He also wore a mask which looked like a moon. There was a mouth in a diamond shape on the mask. There was also a closed eye on it. The mask covered his eyes and his left cheek, leaving only a nose and mouth.

The last one had a muscular build. He looked very fierce and had and oddly shaped beard. He had a two piercings in his left ear. He had brown colored hair.

"Hello there professor Dumbledore," The silver haired one said as he stepped forward to where Dumbledore was sitting.

Then it hit me, they were the ghouls weren't they? Yes, the little girl matched the description of Nearly-Headless-Nick and two of them were wearing masks. These people in front of him, no not people, ghouls. Were the ones who stole and ate corpses. It was hard believing that the cute girl standing there was capable of killing and eating human flesh.


	2. Note

XXX

Note

XXX

I have noticed that two of the comments has been asking about the settings of the story. Well this story is actually an AU as I think that the story suits it better. Because in the original Harry Potter series there is already a type of ghoul. So I thought that it would be messier and some people might say that there were already ghouls in Harry Potter, so I thought it would be better if the ghoul from Tokyo Ghoul is an entirely unknown new race which has been terrorizing Japan only. And the students in Hogwarts have learnt about a different type of ghouls.

The rest of the world doesn't know anything about them because the Japanese Wizarding Community and the CCG has blocked out complete about the news. If there are other ghouls from other countries, Kaneki and the team won't be so special, also I might have to add some OCs to make the story smoother. However I dislike OCs, due to how they have nothing to do with the characters and adding them in just make me feel even more confused and probably make the readers more confused for you have to remember more names and nobody actually came for the OCs, if they did they probably would've typed in OCs in the filter section, so I decided to change it a bit.

As for the background of Harry Potter, it will be The Goblet of Fire, during his fourth year. When I posted the first chapter of the story, I had completely forgot about listing it, thank you for reminding me Lucem Yoru.

Thank you for all the great comments, as this is my first story there is probably a lot of mistakes in it. It would be great if you point it out! Thank you for all your support!


	3. Chapter 2

XXX

Authors note

XXX

Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow: Apparently the manga hasn't ended. I just found out yesterday though, there was a part two. The manga updated yesterday, in my app. Although I don't know if the websites are available yet. Spoilers: (Kaneki's not dead yet, I think. Although Tsukiyama probably is, seeing that somebody was using a Quinque which looked exactly like his kagune.)

TheOnyxSnake: Hm… Well, let's see how the story goes. I might ask the viewers who they think Kaneki should end up. But I'll bear that in mind now.

Guest: I'm not sure how to get a Beta Reader since I'm quite new to this, this being my first story. But it would be nice if u can tell me. My grammar is quite horrible, I know.

XXX

Japan: The 20th Ward

XXX

Third person

XXX

Touka sighed, she simply couldn't take in what the professors were saying. She knew that she was going to take her exam next week and the professors were basically telling her all the important points, however she still couldn't keep her mind off a certain ghoul. He had disappeared after the battle with the CCG. Rumors say that they had seen Kishou Arima, CCG's reaper carry Kaneki's kagune, however she forced herself to believe otherwise.

"Touka chan!" A voice yelled. Touka turned herself, "Ka-" She froze halfway when she saw that it was only Yoriko.

"You've been down lately," Yoriko said. "Is something wrong?" She asked.  
"No, not at all." Touka said averting her eyes.  
"Does it have something to do with your boyfriend?" Yoriko asked smirking.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Touka yelled back, blushing.  
"Ha! I knew it! It was the boy I met last year in your room wasn't it! Hm… He seems like a nice person, so what were you two arguing about?" Yoriko asked.  
"We weren't argu- wait! Yoriko! He isn't my boyfriend!" Touka denied immediately.  
"Right~" Yoriko said. Touka smiled, somehow Yoriko always managed to make her feel so much better. 'Kaneki, wherever you are, I believe in you, so come back.' Touka thought, as she stared out at the blue sky.

XXX

Harry's POV

XXX

"Hello there professor Dumbledore," the white haired boy said. "Welcome Kaneki, class I would like to introduce the ghouls who will be staying at our school for the week. They of course will not attack you under any circumstances. Anyways, please sit yourselves at any table you like, I would like to explain another thing." Dumbledore said pausing.

Meanwhile, the four of them had sat themselves on the Gryffindor table. "Kaneki Ken," the white haired male told me. "H…Harry Potter," I said. Kaneki nodded before turning back to the headmaster.

"This year, Hogwarts will also be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, it is a competition where three schools come together and compete against each other. However only one student in a school will take part and only students above 17 are allowed to enter the Tournament. This year, the ones participating are Beuxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. The reason why the other schools aren't here yet it because due to the recent ghoul incident, but as it has already been solved, the Triwizard Tournament has just been resumed." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly Filch appeared from the doors and went straight to Dumbledore. He whispered something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and Filch quickly walked out.

"I welcome you, Beauxbaton Academy and the headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime!" Dumbledore then announced. Immediately the doors opened once again. A couple of girls waltz in the room and started dancing and doing gymnastics. Butterflies fluttered everywhere, making the scene even more dream-like.

"_Oni chan, what are they doing? It looks weird."_ A foreign voice said. I looked back to see the girl who was sitting next to Kaneki speaking in a language I did not know of. _"It's some sort of show I guess."_ Kaneki said.

After hearing the twos conversation, I turned my head back to the hall just in time for Professor Dumbledore to announce the arrival of the other school.

"Now from our friends from the north, please greet the sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

The Durmstrang students arrived, banging their staffs onto the marble ground, making a beat, sparks flew whenever the students hit the stick onto the ground.

When the Durmstrang students had just finished performing, the headmaster arrived with another boy. "It's Krum!" I heard Ron yell. No wonder he looked so familiar, Viktor Krum was the Quidditch seeker wasn't he? Due to the ghoul incident, the Quidditch World Cup had been delayed till the next year causing multiple wizards to complain of course including Ron.

When the students had finally all sat themselves down, and continued eating. Dumbledore headed onto the stage. "Attention please," He started, "I'd like to say a few words." The chatters finally died down and all the students looked at Dumbledore.

"Eternal glory," he started, "That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tounament. But to do this, the student has to survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked!" Fred and George said.

XXX

Third Person

XXX

Meanwhile, Tsukiyama's lips curled up into a smirk, did this mean blood and flesh? He kind of liked the idea of eating fresh wizard meat. His eye's darted over to his leader, Kaneki Ken. If these tasks meant chaos, and Kaneki got involved…

Perhaps, he could finally taste Kaneki's meat during these dangerous tasks. Oh~ He still kept the bloody handkerchief that was smudged with Kaneki's blood. Maybe he could eat a tiny bit if Kaneki needed help, like the time Kaneki let Touka eat his flesh.

Sure, he had lots of chances, but during 'that' time, Hinami and Banjou were there, he couldn't just eat Kaneki in front of them now could he?

However Tsukiyama did not know that he was actually making excuses for himself on not eating Kaneki. Everybody knew that Banjou and Hinami even though joined together was no match for him, he could've chosen to kill both of them and eat Kaneki, however he didn't. He even cut out a tiny piece of his meat to help Kaneki regenerate. 'It was simply because he did not want to eat the corpse of Kaneki, he wanted fresh meat.' Was his excuse.

However, secretly inside, the reason why he stayed with Kaneki wasn't because of his meat but because of him and Kaneki's friendship, a thing he gained from the past two years of spending time with the three.

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule, to explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch.

As the man started to go up the stage, the lights in the school ground suddenly started to flicker and darken. Students started panicking, all looking around trying to find out what was happening.

Hinami huddled closer to Kaneki, and Kaneki automatically comforted said girl by placing a hand around her shoulder.

A shot of white light headed towards it and it immediately disappeared, turning the room back to normal.

All eyes headed to the source and found a man with a glass eye holding a wooden cane. He had neck length blonde hair and looked quite mean.

"It's him, it's Mad Eye Moody!" Someone whispered.

"Alastor Moody, the auror." Hermione said.

"Auror?" Dean questioned.

"He's s'ppose to be mad as a hatter these days." Ron complimented.

He hobbled over to Dumbledore and the two shook hands. "My dear old friend, thank you for coming." Dumbledore said before separating.

Mad Eye Moody then proceeded to take a drink from his flask.

"_Oni chan, he looks scary, do you know who he is?" _Hinami asked.

"_Um… he's an_ 'auror'_, whatever that means. Anyways he's a friend of Dumbledore, he's probably just scary looking, like Banjou san, and even if he isn't, I'll protect you even though…" _Kaneki's voice then started to trail down.

"_That was mean, Kaneki."_ Banjou complained, trying to start a joke, upon realizing that the conversation about protecting and what happened during his fight with the CCG made him feel useless

"_Hehe!" _Hinami giggled causing many people to look at her. Hinami blushed a deep scarlet and hid her face behind Kaneki as soon as she saw the people at the Gryffindor table looking at her awkwardly.

"So, what's your name little girl?" Hermione asked politely, trying to make Hinami feel more comfortable.

"_Hinami, she's asking for your name."_ Kaneki said nudging said girl.

"H-Hinami Fueguchi!" Hinami told Hermione.

"So am I supposed to call you Hinami kun?" Hermione asked, she had briefly looked at some books about Japan before, due to it being closed off from the world.

"You can use 'chan' instead, 'kun' isn't really what a female would use to call another female." Kaneki said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh, well hello there Hinami 'chan'." Hermione said emphasizing on the chan, her face now as red as Hinami while Fred and George sniggered.

"Hello," Hinami replied with a thick Japanese accent.

After the short conversation, Kaneki and the rest of the Gryffindor had already warmed up to each other.

XXX

Hermione's POV

XXX

They seemed like nice people, but the thought that they were actually beings who ate human flesh scared me.

My attention soon turned back to Crouch who had started to talk. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age seventeen, to be allowed to put fourth their name in the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is…" Mr. Crouch's voice was soon overlapped by the many pupils who started screaming about the unfairness.

Ugh, seriously, I couldn't hear what Mr. Crouch said because of them.

I know how they must feel because even I would like to join it and I know that I would never be able to unless a school invited Hogwarts for the competition two years later.

But the tasks are hard and the ministry only did this for our own safety.

I looked over to see Kaneki and Hinami "chan" talking in Japanese. It sounded so fascinating that I wanted to learn it and immediately hear what they are saying, for I wonder what ghouls talk about.

My heart pounded slightly faster when a thought struck me. Could they be talking about their meal? But I soon shook that thought out of my head for I know that I shouldn't jump into conclusions like those, um… trillion times me, Harry and Ron accused Professor Snape. But it wasn't our fault he looked o untrustworthy.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through the halls and immediately the voices died down.

He then casted a spell and a goblet appeared with a wisp of fire on top of it.

"The goblet of fire," He started. My eyes were glued onto the cup, it looked fascinating and the blue fire made it seem even more incredible.

"Anyone who wishes to be picked for the tournament please put their names forth into the cup upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday. Do not do so lightly, as when chosen, there is no turning back." Oh! I really want to join the tournament! For many years, I've been called a loser and a mudblood. Even when I do do something extraordinary, it's normally because of Harry.

If I could join the tournament and win, it'll be eternal glory for me, and probably, Malfoy and the others would stop laughing at me. Even my parents would be proud of me!

But, it's only for 17 and above, so, oh well. Even Harry can't join, so how could I be able to join?

"From this moment onwards, the Triwizard Tournament has begun!" Professor Dumbledore said.

XXX

Time skip

XXX

Tsukiyama's POV

XXX

"Alastor Moody, ex-auror, and now, your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Blah, blah…

This is so boring. If it wasn't Hinami who had requested Kaneki to bring her over to the class to see how it feels to study in a Wizarding School, I won't be here having to listen to this boring thing.

What I want to do right now is tear the man's head off and eat him, so I won't have to stay in the room. But, firstly, Kaneki would probably get mad at me and I couldn't have that happening now could I~ Second of all, he doesn't smell the least bit tasty.

He smells wrong, yes that's the word, wrong. He smelled weird and wrong, like there was something else on his body, probably just filth though~

I looked over to Kaneki to see him listening quietly to what the man was blabbering on about. Hmph, I never see him that interested about who I was. Now that I think about it, he only asked about Rize when he was with me…

Rize, the name made my blood boil, how I wanted to tear her right apart! Just thinking about all her intestines spilling out made me want to laugh.

Looking at the clock then at the three of them, I sighed. This was so boring, I would rather feast upon those cakes and tarts they made here rather than listening to him for another hour.

"Weasley!" The man suddenly yelled. Ron Weasley stood up. "Give us a curse." Mad Eye said.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperious Curse." Ron stuttered.

"Ah… Ah… Your dad would know all about that one." The man said. "Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief last year, and this will show you why." He said before leaving Weasley's table.

He opened the jar on his table and took out a disgusting spider like object.

"Look at the little beauty," He whispered before taking out his wand.

"Imperio!" He said pointing his wand at the thing.

It then flew up, following the direction, the wand pointed.

The children immediately started to giggle as they saw the spider-like object fall onto someone's face. The kid however looked terrified.  
"Don't worry, completely harmless!" Mad-Eye said, but I doubt that would make them feel all better.

The spider-like creature was then sent across the room, landing on ones face and arms. Causing students the scream.

"AHH!" A voice screamed. Apparently, the thing had landed on Banjou's face. What a disgrace to ghouls, afraid over a petty thing. And how old was he again? If it was Miss Hinami, then it'll be normal, but him?

The students giggled even louder, and the spider-like thing soared through the air again, however this time, headed for Miss Hinami~

XXX

Third Person

XXX

Hinami's eyes turned red as she saw the spider-like thing headed towards her. She was about to take her kagune out out of fear, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Kaneki, grabbed the spider-like object with his free hand. The class turned silent. Kaneki then turned to throw the thing at Mad-Eye Moody.

"Can't even take a little joke eh?" Moody cackled as he flicked his wand. "Anyways, what should I ask her to do next?" He moved his wand towards a jug full of water. "Drown herself?" He asked.

The students gasped, finally realizing the horrible part of the curse.

"Many wizards claim that they only followed you-know-who under the Imperious Curse. The problem is how can you sort out the liars?"

"Another, another!" Moody yelled. The students then started raising up their hands. However Moody's eyes were glued onto Neville. "C'mon," He said to Neville.

Neville then raised his hands up slightly. "Longbottom, isn't it? Professor Sprout told me that you have an attitude for Herbology." Neville nodded slightly.

"The…The…The…um… The Cruciatus Curse…" Neville said fumbling over the words.

"CORRECT! CORRECT!" Moody said. "Come! Come!" He said, beckoning to Neville. Neville then walked over to the teacher's desk and stood there.

"It's a bit nasty." Moody said, lifting his wand. "The torture curse. Crucio!" He said. The spider-like creature then started to whine and scream, like in great pain.

Hinami looked over to Neville, who looked terrified. Then at Kaneki, who had started cracking his finger. His face looked calm, his black fingers and white hair were the only clue of having been tortured. His fingers indicating the loads of time his fingers had been cut off.

XXX

End of Chapter

XXX


End file.
